Haley's Surprise Party
by Roomies Thread
Summary: A collection of Brooke and Haley scenes that we wished we could have seen on the show. All of these are written by Lauren. Includes Haley's Birthday, sharing a dream, a talk about their friendship, grocery shopping and ice skating.
1. Birthday Party

Brooke eyed the walls of the living room slash kitchen slash dining room that made up a large portion of the apartment she and Haley shared, shaking her head back and forth. "No… no, you need to move the one side up more. It's lopsided," she said, sticking her tongue slightly out of her mouth as she continued to critique.

"Brooke, you keep making us move it," Lucas Scott groaned, making a frustrated face at his girlfriend. "Can we please just tape it the way it is?"

"Lucas, stop being a whiner," Brooke instructed him, leveling him with a flat glare. "This is Haley's birthday today! My favorite roomie, my Tutor Wife, my partner-in-crime and all around Organizational Girl is turning eighteen today and I want everything to be perfect for her!" she exclaimed, her bright hazel eyes widening.

"Brooke, she's going to hate these streamers," Nathan said from his spot opposite Lucas, looking down at Brooke from the chair he was standing on. He loved his wife, and he was more than happy to be helping set up for her surprise birthday party, but Brooke was acting like the Party Nazi, and it was leaving his head in desperate need of some painkillers. If his mom was actually in town, he was sure he would have been able to borrow some of hers.

"What do you know, Scott?" Brooke asked, turning her sour expression on Nathan. "And who asked you, anyway?"

"Well, I know my wife, for starters," Nathan held up one finger, as if ticking off the ways, "And no one asked me, but I'm Nathan Scott, so I told you anyways."

"Ugh, you make me want to vomit," Brooke pretended to gag, covering her mouth and waving a hand at Lucas and Nathan when they looked at her with concerned expressions. "I'm sorry, I just… I think I actually just threw up a little in my mouth."

Nathan rolled his eyes, slapping a piece of tape against the wall. "At least they aren't pink," he said, hopping down from the chair and standing next to Brooke.

"Whatever, Idiot Boy," Brooke said, crossing her arms over her chest and examining her decorations. She had decided to forego using any of Peyton's ideas, mainly because Haley was _her_ roommate and subsequent best friend, and she knew Haley better than Peyton. And just like Nathan, Brooke knew Haley would absolutely die if anything pink came at her, so she had settled for buying bright yellow, red, and purple streamers, along with some huge tropical looking flowers made out of crepe paper that Brooke had hung and thrown in every possible space.

The streamers were twisted and hung along the ceiling and kitchen counters, confetti lined both the island and dining table, and Brooke had slaved over a giant picture collage of all their friends. She had decided to hang it where the wedding wall previously had its place of honor, and Brooke was damn proud of it.

"This looks great, babe," Lucas commented, nodding at the collage. There were tons of pictures Brooke and Haley had taken of themselves – goofing around in their apartment, playing outside on the playground, before and after basketball games in their cheerleading uniforms, and some from a random day they had spent at the beach. Most of the pictures were of them together, but there were individual shots they had taken of each other, always cracking up at the antics the other had used to capture said-photo. Littered among the dozens of Haley and Brooke photographs were pictures of Haley with Lucas, Haley with Nathan, and Haley with Peyton. There were a few group shots, but clearly Brooke had thought she and Haley were the most important.

"I'm glad there's like three pictures of me," Nathan joked, and Brooke slapped him on the arm playfully.

"You might still have your own board up there if you weren't a pyro," she commented, sticking her tongue out at Nathan when he flicked her off. "Okay, now you boys need to go pick the cake up from the bakery and be back here in like thirty minutes because that's when everyone else will be here! Bevin should be over in like ten so we can get ready together, then Mouth, Skills, Theresa, etcetera will be here around seven. The Scott boys need to be here ASAP though because you have the most important part!"

"The cake," they said in unison, and Brooke nodded enthusiastically.

"It's like, the greatest cake ever," she gushed, clapping her hands together excitedly, giving a little jump. "Okay, Peyton's bringing Haley over around 7:30, which means I only have a little over an hour to get ready to look up to my standard party best, so you guys need to hurry. Go! Now!" Brooke shooed them out the door, slamming it behind her and smiling with satisfaction at her work.

---

Haley made a face as Peyton practically shoved her into the long-ass boat she called a car, grabbing her arm close to her before it got caught in the door. "What crawled up your butt and lit a fire?" she asked, shaking her long blonde hair behind her face.

"Nothing," Peyton said casually, sliding in next to Haley in the front seat. "But you know how Brooke is… she wants to be to the movie theater early so she can get optimal viewing, and she never misses the previews!"

Haley's forehead creased as she stared at her friend, who was currently bopping her head along to whatever strange, underground music she had discovered. "I know she acts like a bitch out of hell if the seating sucks, but why do we have to be home to get her like two hours before the movie?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged, turning the music down so she didn't have to yell. "I think she wants to get us all girly and put makeup on us and stuff."

"Eh," Haley grumbled, cocking an eyebrow up, a Brooke-habit she seemed to have picked up, "I'm just getting older, there's no reason to get all dolled up to go sit in a dark theater. I'm so glad we're doing a low-key birthday for me."

"Haley Scott is growing up," Peyton said sarcastically, "The big 1-8, and already married for almost two of them."

"Oh, and Peyton Sawyer – still the little 1-7, and boyfriendless for most of them," Haley said back just as sarcastically, cracking up when Peyton punched at her.

---

Brooke squealed, throwing her cell phone onto her bed and running into the main area of the apartment, motioning for Mouth to shut off the music and lights. "Peyton just texted me, they're on their way over! Get in positions everyone, let's go!"

She kicked at one of the thirty-some balloons that were scattered on the floor, taking her place behind the couch and swatting at Nathan. "You're in my hiding spot, Scott," she said, shoving him over. "Get out of the way!"

"Why is my wife still living with you again?" Nathan grumbled, scooting over before Brooke could hit him again.

"Um, because you're an idiot and haven't asked her to move back in with you yet?" Brooke said, smiling sweetly at him. "Besides, she's mine now and I don't want you to take her back!"

"Christ, you would think you were the one that married and supports her," Nathan rolled his eyes, smirking when Brooke motioned for him to shut up.

"I do support her, by the way," she countered. "I'm the one who lives with her and shares clothes with her and is there for her when she wants to cry or laugh about something. And I'm the one who has planned this really amazing birthday party for her!"

"And I'm the one who loves her and pays her bills," Nathan said, holding up the chain his wedding ring rested on.

"Why has this become a pissing match between the two of you?" Lucas whispered from his spot by the end table.

"Because Haley is mine and Nathan is trying to steal her," Brooke hissed.

"She's my wife!" Nathan hissed back.

"Just shut up!" Lucas said harshly, rolling his eyes. "She's going to be here in like, a minute and you two are going to ruin it!"

The door to the apartment swung open, and Haley and Peyton stepped inside, Haley's laughter fading. "Why the heck is it so dark?" she asked, flipping the light switch on.

"Surprise!" came the screams of over twenty people, and Haley's mouth dropped down into a perfect 'O.'

"Happy birthday!" Brooke squealed, running up to her best friend and grabbing her tightly into a hug, bouncing up and down as she did so. "Are you surprised?!"

"Um… yes!" Haley exclaimed, hugging Brooke with one arm and shoving her hair out of her face with the other. "You planned all of this?"

"Only the best for you, Bestest Friend," Brooke beamed, and Haley hugged her again.

"Brooke, this is awesome," Haley grinned, blinking back the sudden rush of emotion that overtook her. "Thank you so much."

"I love you, Hales," Brooke grabbed her into another hug, whispering so only she could hear.

"I love you, too, Tigger," Haley said softly.

"Hales," Bevin squealed from behind them, and both girls turned around to envelope her in a group hug, before grabbing Peyton and shoving her in, too.

"Still thinking you wanted that small birthday, Hales?" Peyton teased, and Haley shook her head back and forth.

"No, this is definitely better. Brooke, this is so cool, seriously," Haley grinned again. "You're the best friend ever."

"Likewise," Brooke said, clapping her hands excitedly. "Let's do the cake now!"

Brooke brought the cake out from the kitchen, practically bouncing the whole way, and Haley burst into laughter at the picture she had put on top, of the four girls dancing together at the Classic. The cake was complete with eighteen purple candles, and Haley stopped on the way to blow them out to pop a kiss on Nathan's lips and squeeze his hand tightly.

"All right, time to be rock stars like the birthday girl and sing happy birthday," Brooke said brightly, a smile still plastered across her face.

Haley squeezed her friend's hand as all their friends sang to her, and made a wish before she took a deep breath and blew out all her candles.

"Nice blow job," Brooke winked, "Looks like you've been practicing."

"Oh, Brooke," Haley groaned, turning red as Nathan just smirked from the other side of her.

"Time to party!" Brooke bubbled, and Haley let out a chuckle.

"You're pretty rad, you know that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Brooke said. "Now let's go!"

Haley looked around the room, feeling contentment wash over her. She had Brooke by her side, Nathan and Lucas were joking and being real brothers to each other, the whole cheerleading squad was there, the guys from the Rivercourt, and most of their other friends. This was quite the life – and she was so grateful for it.

"Better than what you expected?" Brooke said, throwing an arm around her friend.

"Definitely," Haley said, hugging her tightly. "You're the best."

"Happy birthday, Hales," Brooke smiled.

And a happy birthday it was.


	2. Sharing A Dream

_Five-year-old Haley James smiled brightly at her mother, as she skipped off towards the backyard of their small home in Tree Hill, towards the beautiful flowers her mother had planted and the swing set her father had just built for her._

_She laid down in the grass, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the grass prickling at her face. Faces flashed before her eyes… her parents, brothers, sisters, cousins, Lucas, Karen, and…_

_Wait._

_Where did they all go?_

_One by one, they gave Haley a small smile before disappearing, leaving her completely alone._

_And who was that? A dark figure was looming over her, and she felt cold wash over her body, before all she could see was a bright blue that she felt she would see the rest of her life._

_Then blackness._

Haley sat straight up in her bed, holding a hand to her chest. What the hell kind of dream was that? She jumped when lightning cracked outside the window of the small bedroom she and Brooke shared, followed by a loud rumble of thunder, and Haley whimpered. She hated storms after she had nightmares.

She bit her lip, before climbing out of her tiny bed and running over to Brooke's luxurious sleeping corner, jumping on top of the mattress and laying next to her friend, tugging the covers over her.

"Haley… what are you doing?" Brooke groaned, rolling over and opening one eye to peer at her friend.

"I had a bad dream," Haley stage-whispered loudly, flinching with the second lightning bolt.

"What?" Brooke asked groggily, sitting up slightly and opening both her eyes. "Haley, you're a senior in high school. Why are you in my bed after a bad dream?"

"Because it really freaked me out!" Haley protested harshly. "And I don't have anyone to cuddle up to in my small little bed."

"That's because your husband's a dick," Brooke mumbled. She sat up completely and fixed her mound of pillows, fluffing them so they could both slump against them. "What was your dream about?"

"It was really weird…" Haley began slowly, chewing on her lip as she thought about everything that had happened. "I was five again, and I went into my backyard to lay in the grass. And I closed my eyes, and I saw all these faces of people who mattered to me… then they all disappeared. This dark… figure stood over me, and all I saw was blue before I woke up. And even though I was so little in the dream, I felt like I would see that same shade in the future or something."

Brooke eyed her critically, scrunching her face up. "Why do you think everyone disappeared?"

"I don't know," Haley whispered. "It wasn't like they were abandoning me… everyone gave me a smile before they left. It was like they were encouraging me… like there was a way they knew I was going to be protected and safe or something. Like it was okay for me to go off, to be alone, because I had something better coming."

"Huh," Brooke said thoughtfully, a contemplative look crossing her pretty features. "Do you know who or what the dark figure was?"

"No," Haley shook her head, letting out a breath when she heard more thunder. "But I got this weird feeling, like… like this figure _knew_ me or something. It was kind of creepy."

"This might sound totally crazy," Brooke began, "But maybe it was Nathan?"

"I didn't even know about Nathan when I was five," Haley shook her head. "Lucas didn't even know about him until we were at least six."

"I know," Brooke shrugged, "But you said you saw blue… what color of blue was it?"

Haley closed her eyes, thinking of the bright blue that had flashed in her mind. "It was the color of Nathan's eyes," she said softly, opening her own brown eyes to meet Brooke's. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Brooke said thoughtfully. "That you're going to be okay. I wouldn't call that a nightmare, Hales."

"I know, it just… it felt so weird," Haley said. "I mean, I was only five, Brooke."

"I guess you were an early starter," Brooke smirked.

"Whatever," Haley snuggled up against the pillows. "Do you ever have any bad dreams?"

"Sometimes," Brooke said, leaning back further into the pillows. "I have the falling dream a lot, and lately I've been dreaming about Peyton and Lucas. Talk about a dream that will make you sick to your stomach."

"Nothing would ever happen with them again," Haley said firmly, hoping to reassure Brooke. "He loves you, you know he does."

"I know," Brooke said softly. "I just get scared sometimes. And in my dream, I always catch them together at Tric, and when I turn around to leave, Chris Keller is up on stage singing 'Since U Been Gone.'"

Haley burst into laughter, and Brooke began to giggle along with her. "I can safely say Chris Keller wouldn't be singing Kelly Clarkson up on stage, Tigger," she smiled. "And it's even safer to say Lucas and Peyton wouldn't be caught kissing anywhere."

"I know," Brooke smiled back. "It would be funny to hear Chris sing that, though."

"No, that would be a nightmare in itself," Haley giggled.

"We should do this more often," Brooke wrapped the covers around her tighter, and Haley looked at her quizzically.

"Do what?"

"Lay in bed together and talk about things… it's fun. I love that we're close enough to do this."

"Me, too," Haley said, holding her pinky up for Brooke to grab with her own. "Promise we do this at least twice a week?"

"Deal," Brooke declared, linking her pinky with Haley's. "I love you, roomie."

"I love you, too."

"Now it's sleep time… you can just stay here with me. I don't want you to wet the bed from being scared."

"Gee, thanks," Haley laughed, rolling over and getting comfortable.

"Anything for you, bestest friend," Brooke said. "I'll buy you diapers tomorrow."

"You're the best," Haley retorted.

"I know," Brooke grinned. "Night, Hales."

"Night, Brooke."


	3. A Talk About Their Friendship

Haley let out a loud yawn as she stretched herself out on the couch in the apartment she shared with Brooke, flipping aimlessly through the channels. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but Japanese soap operas were not it. Since when did their cable provide a Japanese station? Who could really understand the language? Spanish, maybe, but Japanese?

"What do you look so confused about?" Brooke asked, coming from their bedroom with her hands filled with photo albums.

"This channel," Haley said, her eyes still focused on the television screen. She had clicked back to the foreign soap opera, and her eyes narrowed then widened when one of the female stars slapped the male lead, then tried to kick him from underneath her tight kimono.

"It's a soap, what are you confused about?" Brooke said, flopping down on the carpet next to the couch and opening one of the albums she had dragged in with her.

"Why it's in Japanese," Haley said, transfixed on the scene unfolding before her. "I get the Spanish channel, since the Spanish population in America is like, ginormous and growing practically exponentially, but a Japanese channel?"

"There are a lot of Japanese people that live in America," Brooke said reasonably, flipping rapidly through the book. All the pictures were of childhood memories, not the ones she was looking for.

"I know," Haley said, "But Spanish is becoming a predominant language. It's really important to be able to understand it and speak it because so many people in our country do. But I don't know if I can say the same about Japanese."

"Isn't Japanese good to know if you're a business student?" Brooke picked up another album, opening it and smiling. There were pictures from her freshman year of high school.

"Yeah, I guess, but…" Haley paused, considering for a moment. "But that could be said about any language. And are they going to make a German channel and a Polish channel… and then French, Moroccan, Egyptian, Chinese—"

"Hales, I get your point," Brooke cut her off. "I don't know why they made a Japanese channel, we can call the cable company and ask, okay? I really don't think it's debate worthy."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Haley said, positioning herself so she was sitting and peering down over Brooke's shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"All our high school pictures," Brooke replied, picking up the album she had so cleverly titled 'Junior Jamboree' and flipping it open. "I'm feeling nostalgic today," she explained, turning the pages slowly.

"When did you take that picture of me?" Haley laughed, pointing to a picture of herself in one of her favorite green hats at the first party she and Lucas had ever gone to at Nathan's beach house. She was laughing out loud at something one of the cheerleaders had said, and was making some weird arm motions.

"Obviously at Nathan's party," Brooke answered, and Haley swatted at her playfully. "No, I took a lot of pictures that night. Look, there's one of you and Lucas in the middle of a serious discussion," she pointed to the next page, and Haley smiled.

"We're always in the middle of a serious discussion," she chuckled. "Can you believe how different things have gotten since that party?"

"Not really," Brooke admitted, turning the pages. "I barely knew who you and Lucas were at that party, and now I can't imagine my life without you two in it."

"Yeah," Haley said, scooting on the floor next to Brooke and bursting into laughter at the pictures of the Pickerington game. "Brooke, how the heck did you take pictures of this night? You were high the entire time!"

"I always have a camera," Brooke shrugged, a smile lighting up her face. "I don't remember taking any of these, though, probably because I was passed out for most of the night. Ooh, look at this picture of you and Peyton singing in the car."

"Do you remember when you named me Brooke?" Haley giggled, and Brooke flushed, giggling along with her.

"I was so wasted on those pills, and I thought it would be cool if we had the same name," she laughed. "I think that was the first time we all spent any real quality time together."

"I would hardly call it quality," Haley snorted. "You were passed out half the ride back with your ass straight up in the air, and we only picked up Lucas and Nathan because they were running from captivity. The rest of the drive home was super awkward with all of us crammed in your car."

"But it was really the first time we were all together," Brooke argued, continuing to flip through the pages. "So it was the beginning of our friendships."

"Brooke, we didn't even talk after that night!" Haley exclaimed. "We didn't really become friends until after the Classic where I saved your butt and filled in for Theresa."

"Speaking of…" Brooke said, opening to the pages with the competition pictures. "You did look hot in that skirt, Hales. I thought Nathan was going to jump you the whole weekend."

"He wanted to," Haley laughed. "Oh, look how good the three of us look in this picture," she gushed, pointing to the picture of her, Brooke and Peyton with their arms around each other, laughing after Brooke was awarded her trophy.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement, turning to pictures of them after Nathan and Haley got married, at school, the wedding reception, and various nights at Tric. "I'm so glad we have all these pictures," Brooke murmured, closing the album resting on her lap and picking up another one.

"Seriously, can you believe how much we've changed?" Haley asked again. "I used to think you were the biggest bitch in the world, just a dumb cheerleader, and I never thought we would ever be able to have an intelligent conversation. And now look at us… you're one of my best friends, we live together in this tiny apartment, and I can't imagine not having you around."

"I know," Brooke agreed. "But I'm slightly offended by the dumb cheerleader comments, although I always assumed you were a stuffy, prudish bookworm with a Virgin Mary complex. I never thought you would ever be able to have fun, and I definitely never thought we would be where we are today."

Haley let out a chuckle at Brooke's description of her. "Yeah… well, I hope I turned out to be the opposite of everything you thought I was. I know you turned out differently than what I initially thought."

"Of course you did," Brooke said, patting Haley on the leg. "I'm sorry about the way I first acted to you. I know I wasn't exactly nice. You know, I ignored you after the Pickerington game, and I wasn't exactly thankful to you at the Classic. And then I ruined your party, told everyone you were pregnant…"

"You're just a big screw up, aren't you?" Haley teased, and Brooke slapped her on the leg. "It was a two-way street, Brooke. You know, I wasn't a huge supporter of you and Lucas at first, and I never made much of an effort to get to know you. I'm glad that somehow we ended up with our worlds colliding and we've built the friendship we have. And let's face it, I have you to thank for giving me my husband."

"How do you figure?" Brooke asked.

"Well, if you hadn't screwed us over at the party for the basketball team, I don't know if we ever would have went on our first date. I mean, I choose to believe it would have happened because I believe we're meant to be together, but you were really the force that pushed us together," Haley said.

"Yeah, well I _had_ royally screwed you, I had to make up for it," Brooke laughed. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch, Hales."

"Hey… I was, too," Haley said. "We just had a lot of misconceptions about each other, but look at us now. We go shopping, we swap clothes, we live together, have debates about the channels on our TV. I think everything turned out pretty good, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, squeezing Haley's hand. "I'm just sorry we wasted time being unsure of each other, not really making that first step to understand each other. We've missed out on a lot of time together."

"But we have all this time now, and you know we're going to be in each other's lives forever," Haley smiled at her. "Seriously, Brooke, now that we're so close, I don't think we've ever going to be apart from each other for long."

"I really don't know what I would do without you," Brooke said seriously. "You know, you're here for me anytime I need you. When I messed up with Chris and Lucas, and when I need someone to make me laugh or listen to me when I want to cry or whine… you're the best, Hales."

"I feel the same about you," Haley hugged her, squeezing her tightly. "I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you… probably diseased and living on the street somewhere."

"Nah," Brooke disagreed, "That never would have happened. But it's nice that it was a possibility because here we are now, and I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world."

"Me either," Haley said. "Let's make a promise, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke said. "What kind of promise?"

"That in five, ten years from now, when I'm still a Scott and you're becoming one, that we're never going to lose our friendship in the chaos of our marriages and careers and everything else we have going on around us. We're always going to have each other and we'll always be there when the other calls, no matter the time or place."

"Deal," Brooke said, holding up her pinky, which Haley grabbed with her own pinky and they hooked them together.

"Deal," Haley echoed, a grin lighting her face. "So here's to many more years of our friendship first, being Scotts, and being together."

"Here, here," Brooke cheered, and Haley laughed.

They settled back into a comfortable banter, both girls knowing that whatever life threw at them, they really would always have each other. And for that moment in time, it was enough.


	4. Grocery Shopping

Brooke grinned at Haley, linking their arms together and bumping her hip slightly. She was positively giddy, and she knew Haley thought she was acting extremely odd. It was obvious with the way her best friend kept shooting her weird glances when she didn't think Brooke was looking at her.

"Honestly, Brooke," Haley said, staring at her friend in confusion. "What the heck are you getting so excited about? This is going to be like the most boring thing ever."

"Hales, this is the first time we're doing this together!" Brooke protested, her eyes twinkling excitedly. "How can you say it's going to be boring?"

"Um, I don't know, because we're going grocery shopping?" Haley suggested, her brown eyes widening the same shape as Brooke's. "Seriously, there's nothing exciting about going to the store and buying milk. I promise you."

"This is my first time actually grocery shopping," Brooke explained, biting her lip as they entered the local market. "And I'll actually be buying stuff we need, not condoms and whipped cream with Lucas."

"Okay, too much information," Haley groaned. "You've seriously never been to the grocery store before?"

"Nope," Brooke shook her head back and forth; her dark locks shaking across her face. "I don't think my mom ever went either, she always sent the housekeeper. I swear, my mom wouldn't even know what the term 'grocery shopping' means in the first place."

"Well, I feel honored, then," Haley smiled at her friend. Brooke was constantly surprising her, with the way she basically attacked new things she had never done before with such fervor and excitement. Everything was an adventure to Brooke Davis, even things so simple as going to the grocery store.

"You and Nathan probably did this all the time, right?" Brooke asked, taking the cart Haley rolled over to her and dropping her purse into the front compartment.

"Nathan hated doing this, are you kidding me?" Haley burst out laughing. "He has no domestic skills whatsoever. It's a good thing I didn't mind doing this all the time, or we never would have had any home-cooked meals."

"Well I think this is going to be so much fun," Brooke beamed, and Haley found herself smiling back at her friend. "So what all do we need?"

"Um… well," Haley began, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling out a shopping list, "I think we just need the basics right now. Like milk, bread, honey, and some lunch meat. That's all we have written down."

"Okay," Brooke half-listened, glancing around the supermarket. There were rows and rows just filled with canned and boxed foods, and it was pretty incredible to her. She and Haley began walking down the first aisle, and Brooke stared in confusion. "Who the heck eats this stuff? I don't even know how to pronounce the name."

"This is the oriental aisle," Haley giggled. "That's why you can't read the box."

"Oh… right," Brooke said, flashing a smile at Haley, who shook her head in amusement at her friend. "Okay… so let's go get what we need and then some."

"And then some?" Haley questioned.

"Look at all this stuff, Hales, we have to explore a little!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley just let out a chuckle and followed after Brooke, grabbing the items off their list and motioning towards the checkout lane. "We're good to go. Are you ready?"

"Of course not," Brooke said, her eyes staring off into the frozen foods aisle. She began skipping towards the rows of ice cream, pushing the cart as she did so, and eagerly opened the glass doors, staring contemplatively at all the different brands and flavors. So many decisions…

"Brooke, we have a carton of ice cream at home," Haley's voice came from behind Brooke, but the brunette didn't turn around. She simply grabbed at three different cartons of ice cream, and turned around, flashing a big smile at Haley as she dropped them in the cart.

"We don't need four tubs!" Haley said, her eyes widening. Brooke had dropped Neapolitan, Rocky Road, and Cookies and Cream into the cart. What was wrong with their simple vanilla?

"Live a little, Hales," Brooke instructed.

"Those are ridiculously expensive!"

"We have to eat!"

"Ice cream doesn't count!"

"Does now," Brooke countered, prancing off towards the cookie aisle, Haley hot on her heels.

"Brooke, I just baked a whole batch of cookies the other day!" Haley protested as Brooke eagerly grabbed Double Stuff Oreos, Chips Ahoy, and some brand of peanut butter cookies Haley had never heard of from the shelf and dropped them into their cart.

"I know, but those are M&M. Now we have all these, too," Brooke said, making her way to the candy aisle, practically bouncing from her renewed excitement.

"No … no candy!" Haley said, her mouth dropping open slightly as Brooke began to throw bag after bag of sugary, totally unhealthy candy into the rapidly filling cart. "Brooke, you're out of control," she whispered to herself.

Brooke just smiled at her, grabbing a few more bags and tossing them in, before walking towards the checkout lanes. Her hands reached out to grab a few more things, and once she got to the register, she grabbed magazine after magazine and loaded them onto the counter, winking at the borderline-cuter cashier who was grinning a little too eagerly at Brooke.

"You cannot be serious," Haley gaped at the boy – Matt, according to his nametag – when he rang up all their items. "Brooke, you have to put some of this stuff back."

"No," she said stubbornly. "Hales, this is my first shopping trip here, and I'm keeping what I want."

"Brooke, we're not spending over fifty dollars on junk food!"

"Yes, we are," Brooke pouted. "Come on, Hales, don't take away my fun."

Haley blinked at her, unable to find words. She followed Brooke out to the car, sighing when Brooke began to hum some show tune happily, clearly pleased with her newfound purchases.

"You were worse than Nathan in a sports store, or a kid in a candy store," Haley finally said, turning the music down so she didn't have to scream.

"No, this is going to be fun, Hales! We can definitely have a slumber party now, since we have all the essentials."

"I'm never taking you grocery shopping again," Haley mumbled, slumping against the chair.

"Of course you will. We're roomies, we do everything together. And you'll be thanking me when you're on a sugar high tonight."

"You're insane," Haley laughed, looking at the backseat, which was littered with bags of sweets, and one bag of healthy food they actually needed.

"But you love me," Brooke laughed along with her. "This was fun. I'm glad we get to do normal stuff like this together."

"Yeah, me too," Haley smiled. "But you won't thank me when I come down from the sugar high and have an ice cream hangover."

"But you'll thank me, since we now have enough of the cure to that hangover…more ice cream."


	5. Ice Skating Lessons

Haley tugged her maroon vest around her tighter, looking around the park suspiciously. Brooke had dragged her out earlier that morning, on their day off, chattering on about how they just _had_ to go do something together. Haley had refused at first, she had plans with Nathan, but Brooke had continued to bitch and moan, and so she had finally relented. It was the only way to make the Whining Machine stop.

"This is going to be so much fun," Brooke whispered in her ear, and Haley jumped, holding a hand to her now-erratically beating heart.

"Why the hell do you always sneak up on me like that for?" Haley demanded, glaring at her friend.

Brooke smirked. "Because it's so easy to freak you out." She held out a pair of ice-skates to Haley, smiling broadly. "Look what I have for you!"

"What the hell are those?" Haley asked, horrified. There was no way in hell she would be doing anything that entailed wearing those things.

"Ice-skates, DUH!" Brooke clucked her tongue, rolling her eyes at Haley. "What's with the I've-just-been-robbed-of-the-most-precious-things-in-life look?"

"I am not ice-skating," Haley shook her head back and forth, her loose blonde curls shaking. "Nuh uh. No way."

"Yes, you are," Brooke said, leveling her with a flat glare. "It's so easy, Hales. What's the problem here?"

"The problem is that my evil sisters took me ice-skating when I was little because it was oh-so-much fun, and the first thing Taylor does to me when I'm starting to finally get a good rhythm going without falling on my ass is trip me with her own skates and I ended up having to get six stitches underneath my chin from her stupidity," Haley practically growled, getting fired up just thinking about what Taylor had done to her. Ooh, how much she had wanted to take that ice-skate and just shove it up Tay's—

"Hales, how old were you?" Brooke broke into her thoughts.

"I don't know, like five," Haley muttered.

"Oh my God," Brooke laughed. "Hales, you're seventeen now. I think it's time to get over something that happened that many years ago. You'll be fine… I'll teach you."

Haley shook her head stubbornly. "I do **not** do ice-skating."

"Well now that you live with me, you do," Brooke retorted, shoving the skates out to her. "Now let's go, Tutee Girl."

Haley sat down next to Brooke on one of the benches, before gingerly slipping her feet into the boots of the skates and loosely pulling the laces together to form a bow at top. She stood up, but was shoved back down by Brooke.

"You can't wear the laces so loose, you need ankle support," Brooke said, undoing Haley's job and pulling them tightly together, almost expertly.

"This does feel better," Haley admitted when she stood up, and Brooke beamed at her.

"See, I told you I know what I'm doing."

"How do you know anything about skating?"

"I took lessons for a few years," Brooke shrugged, and Haley's eyes widened in surprise.

"You never told me that!"

"It never came up… but it just did. Now don't be scared getting on the ice," Brooke instructed, slipping easily onto the ice and turning around effortlessly to face Haley. "Come on."

Haley let out what she knew was an overdramatic sigh and stepped out onto the ice rink, her right skate sliding out underneath her and she let out a large expletive in her mind as her arms began to flail and she began to fall backwards. Brooke caught her and pulled her up, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"This is so not funny, Davis," Haley said darkly.

"I'm sorry, you're right, James-Scott," Brooke returned, taking a moment to compose herself. "All right, now just follow what I do, and you'll be fine. You just push off, backwards and kind of to the side with each step you take. Push off with the inside edge of your skate."

Haley mimicked Brooke's moves, breathing a sigh of relief when she began to get the hang of it. She still felt a little choppy, compared to Nancy Kerrigan Brooke Davis, but it was better than falling on her ass.

"See? I told you it wasn't hard," Brooke stuck her tongue out, crossing her right foot over left as they went around the corner of the rink. "Try crossing your feet over when we get to the opposite corner."

"Brooke, I'm not Moira freaking Kelly," Haley began to complain, but Brooke held up a hand.

"No whining, Scott. Just do it, it's really easy."

Haley followed, rolling her eyes, but found it wasn't that hard to cross her skates over on the turns. She let herself slow down and stand against the railing, watching as Brooke turned around and skated up to her, making a hockey stop and spraying ice all over Haley.

She just frowned.

Brooke laughed.

"Wanna learn to do some spins?" Brooke asked eagerly, and Haley shook her head.

"You're lucky I'm standing up on two feet right now."

"Oh, stop it," Brooke admonished her. "You can spin, Hales, it's easy, I promise."

"Brooke, I've barely been doing this right! There is no way I can spin!"

"Nathan taught you to snowboard."

"What's your point?"

"You can do a freaking spin on ice-skates if your uncoordinated body can be taught to snowboard!"

"Hey… that's insulting!"

"Come onnnn."

Haley pouted as she skated after Brooke, coming to a slow stop next to her friend. "Now watch," Brooke said, skating backwards, her feet criss-crossing effortlessly on the ice, before her left leg came back and she spun around on it, picking up speed before slowing down and finishing with her left foot gracefully held out.

"How the HELL did you just do that?" Haley's mouth was wide open, and her eyes were shocked.

"It's simple really," Brooke said. "You just skate backwards, and when you spin, do it more on the inside edge than outer edge of your blade, but try to maintain a balance. When you're done with the spin, you just have to finish it nicely," Brooke shrugged.

"Good directions," Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a freaking coach," Brooke placed a hand on her hip. "Come on, Hales, at least do a spin on two feet."

"Fine," Haley grumbled, skating around a little to pick up some speed before she let her body twirl around and around, before "finishing nicely."

Brooke clapped excitedly, letting out a squeal of approval. "See? Now all you have to do is do that on one foot!"

Haley laughed. "Brooke, I seriously don't have the skills yet to do that, though I give you major props because I haven't fallen yet. Let's leave the one-foot spins and jumps for another day."

"So you're going to come skating with me another day?" Brooke asked hopefully, and Haley smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I will come skating with you another day."

Brooke skated up to Haley, throwing her arms around her in a hug, and Haley began to stumble back from the sudden force, and both girls landed on the ice, Haley on the bottom, Brooke on top of her.

"Oops," Brooke said sheepishly, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Well, I take back the whole not-falling thing," Haley sighed, laughing despite herself.

"But at least it was an accident," Brooke offered.

"Exactly," Haley agreed.

"We're going to be the best pairs skaters ever," Brooke declared.

Haley just laughed.

Davis-Scott pairs figure skaters… right.


End file.
